Maturity
by Kay-san
Summary: She was the baby of the Oniwabanshuu. After saving a small child and planning to adopt her, the others must realize Misao is not the child they thought she was. Oneshot AxM


The idea wouldn't stop. Got trapped having to do it. Updates for other stories are on the way! Fear not dear readers! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, etc. It is used without permission and no money is made from this fic. This is purely for entertainment (I use the term loosely) purposes.

Warning: Kay-san has no knowledge of Meiji era court practices and could find NOTHING on the good ol' web. Keep that in mind as you read! And remember, kids are sooooo much smarter than people give them credit for. (It will make sense later.)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Maturity

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Okina sighed as he tugged on his beard. "Aoshi, please listen to reason. Misao is no longer a child and she wishes to go on missions. Surely you have seen her improvements in technique and the advancement she has made in controlling her temper. She thinks things through now instead of acting first and asking questions later."

The tall okashira stared out his office window, his impenetrable mask giving nothing away. "Okina, I still do not believe Misao is meant for this life. She should be living a normal life. That is what our late okashira wished for her."

"Perhaps that is true. However, Misao has chosen the life of a ninja of her own free will. All you are doing by forbidding her involvement is hurting her. She wants more than anything to prove her worth as an Oniwabanshuu member to you. Do not forget it was _you_ who introduced this lifestyle to her."

Aoshi turned his cool steel-blue gaze to his former mentor. "This discussion is over."

After Okina slid the shoji closed, Aoshi sighed. His reluctance to let Misao participate in missions had nothing to do with her abilities as a shinobi. He admitted she was quite skilled and a very effective member. The problem was his own feelings. No matter which way he turned it, the blaringly clear fact was that he loved Misao. Undoubtedly, unconditionally, in deeper than he wished to be, in love with Misao. Aoshi just couldn't stand the thought of sending her into danger. Maybe it was selfish, but he couldn't help it.

Misao's constant vigil over him had started out as a nuisance right after the Shishio affair. Over time her presence had become a soothing warmth that filled his chest and in retrospect, Aoshi knew he wouldn't have healed without her help. Two years after his return, she had given him back his position as Okashira. She had helped him in ways neither of them would ever understand and yet she had asked for nothing in return.

The only things she ever wanted were to go on missions and Aoshi's love. He couldn't let her go on missions for his own selfish reasons and he wouldn't admit his love for her believing she deserved better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misao glided down the streets in the marketplace in her new pink gi embroidered with red flowers and her red hakama. The new clothes were surprisingly more comfortable than her old ninja outfit and she absently wondered why she hadn't changed her look sooner. She ran a hand through her hair which fell loosely to just past her shoulders and sighed.

No matter how optimistic the little ninja tried to be, the truth was that life had stagnated. She had handed over her position as okashira to Aoshi. She was not allowed to participate in missions. And her beloved Aoshi-sama didn't notice her as a woman. Sighing again she turned down one of the safer alleys to head over to another section of the market and froze.

Further down the alley, three men had surrounded a tiny girl. From the looks of it, she couldn't be any older than four or five. Misao listened as one of the men began shouting at the trembling child.

"You little brat! We've all taken care of you since your worthless whore mother gave birth to you! All we ask is that you keep your mouth shut and do your chores and what do you do? You repay our kindness by running away! Time to teach you a lesson."

Misao wasted no time launching into a fierce attack. She had one man unconscious with her first kick, the second pinned with her kunai and the third got another kick as she spun out of her kunai attack. Within three seconds she had knocked out all three men, grabbed the little girl and made her get away.

Once they made it a safe distance from the alleyway, Misao tried to set the little girl on her feet, but the young one clung to Misao's gi with such a grip that Misao was forced to squat down to the child's level. Misao stroked the girl's head and noticed her initial flinch. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help, but you need to answer a few questions so I can do that. Okay?"

At the tiny nod, Misao continued. "What's your name?"

The quivering tiny thing whispered her answers. "I don't have one."

"They didn't give you a name?"

"No."

"What about your mother? What did she call you?"

"She hated me. Said I was a bother and she wished I was never born."

Misao sucked in a breath and stood, having to lift the child to keep her own gi on properly. "Come on. I'll take you to where I live and we can talk more there, okay?"

Misao glanced at the disheveled, torn and dirty kimono and the mud-caked hair on the girl's head. "I think the first thing we'll do is get you a bath! Pee-yew!" She held her nose, making a huge show of it and got a light giggle as her reward. "And what about food? Are you hungry?"

At the emphatic nod, Misao let off a laugh of her own. "So a bath and food it is!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omasu looked up with a soft smile as the gate creaked open. "Misa-…"

Misao looked up at the abrupt stop from the older woman and smiled. "Omasu, would you prepare a bath? I'll explain everything once she's clean and fed."

With a quick nod, a perplexed Omasu scurried off to the bathhouse. Misao started for the Aoiya. "Let's see what we can find for you to wear. I'm sure I have at least one or two kimonos from when I was little!"

She noticed the wary expression on her little friend's face and tightened her hold on her. "It's alright. Everyone here is my family. They'll help you, too."

Misao was able to locate a little lavender kimono and a simple sleeping yukata from her childhood. She took the yukata and made it to the bathhouse without running into anyone else, which worked out fine. She didn't want to have to explain until she had taken care of the child first. It took her three washes to get the girl's hair clean and she scrubbed her twice just to make sure she got all the dirt off. Once clean, Misao dressed her in the yukata and stepped back a pace to get a good look at the child. Looking at the big brown eyes and short chestnut hair, Misao couldn't stop her little squeal. "Kawaii!"

The little girl giggled at her new friend's silly antics and quickly latched onto one of Misao's hands as they headed back into the Aoiya's kitchen. _Well, at least she's walking on her own now. _Misao glanced down and noticed the girl trying to bury herself into the side of the red hakama. "Remember, they're my family. They'll help." With the little encouragement, they stepped into the kitchen.

It was lunchtime, so everyone was seated at the table when the duo walked in. All eating stopped and several pairs of anxious eyes turned to Misao when they noticed the little girl. Misao waved a hand. "I'll explain. Just give us a minute."

She started to head over to the table, but a tug on her hakama stopped her. She looked down at the child who had stepped behind her and pried little hands away so she could crouch down in front of her. "It's okay, sweetie. I'll be with you okay?"

"Can I sit in your lap?"

Misao smiled at the little question. "Of course! Now let's get you some food, alright?"

Misao took her place across from Aoshi and noticed his questioning glance at the child with her. "I said I'll explain. Just let me get her some food first." Misao looked at all the food on the table and a thought struck her. "Sweetie, when was the last time you ate?"

The girl whispered in her ear. "Yesterday morning."

"Didn't they feed you after breakfast yesterday?"

"No. I only got one meal a day."

Misao pushed down the lump in her throat and dished out a bowl of soup and some rice for the little girl. At the tug on her sleeve she glanced at the child curiously. "Is the rice for me?"

Misao tilted her head. "Of course it is."

At the trembling bottom lip, Misao stroked her hair comfortingly. "What?"

"They said I wasn't worth rice. They said it was too expensive so I could only have miso soup."

Misao glanced up at her family and noticed the wetness in her own eyes reflected in Okon's and Omasu's gazes, sympathetic looks from Kuro and Shiro and barely contained rage in Okina's eyes. Aoshi's mask was still in place, but his eyes gave him away. Misao could see his internal battle between sympathy for the girl and anger at those who did this to her.

She looked back down at her friend. "Honey, you can eat whatever you like here. But, since you're not used to things besides miso let's start you with just soup and rice. We don't want to overfeed you! Think how silly you'd look with a belly out to here!" She put her hands out in front of her and puffed out her cheeks. At the little giggle, conversation around the table started to flow again and all questions were set aside until the meal was finished.

Misao looked around at her family, who were patiently waiting for her to start. The little girl was playing with a strand of Misao's hair, twirling it around her fingers over and over. Misao moved her arm slightly to get the little girl to sit up. "Sweetie, can I finish asking you some questions?"

There was a little nod and Misao asked questions as she played with the little girl's hair. "Where were you staying before you ran away?"

"Sakura."

Misao inhaled sharply. _She was living in a brothel!_ "What were you doing there?"

"I cleaned there. My mother worked there too. She died last year when a customer killed her."

Misao tried to hold in her emotions. _Her mother was a prostitute. _"You said she never named you. What would you like your name to be?"

The little girl looked at Misao and her eyes lit up. "Can I really choose?"

Misao gave a giggle. "Yes. Choose whatever you like."

"Yuki. I like the name Yuki."

Misao nodded. "A good name. Okay then, your name is now Yuki."

Misao noticed Yuki's yawn and pulled her up to her feet. "Let's get you upstairs so you can rest."

Yuki nodded and raised her arms so Misao could pick her up. "Can I ask you a question?"

Misao nodded at the sleepy voice and Yuki continued. "What's your name?"

Misao blinked. _I can't believe I forgot that! _"Misao. Makimachi Misao."

Yuki wrapped her arms around Misao's neck and laid her head down. "That's a pretty name."

Misao smiled as she laid Yuki down on the futon. _Already asleep! She must have been exhausted._

Misao bounded back downstairs and met the questioning stares of her family. "Okay, here we go."

She explained how she met Yuki and her rescue from the men and her decision to bring her to the Aoiya. "And here we are!" She ended with a flourish of her arms and smiled.

Okina sighed. "Well, we certainly cannot send her back to the brothel. I won't allow it."

Everyone nodded their agreement, even Aoshi. Misao broke the tense silence that followed. "I'll need to have some money tomorrow, Jiya. All I have is one kimono and one yukata from my childhood. Yuki will need some more clothes."

Okina nodded. "Yes, I see. Aoshi, considering the circumstances of Yuki's rescue, I'd like you to accompany Yuki and Misao into town tomorrow. The people from the brothel may be looking for her."

Aoshi nodded. "Although I don't believe they would be that upset over the loss of a small child."

Okina shook his head. "No, but Misao took down three men. She could be the one in danger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misao was handing Aoshi his teacup in his office when a loud scream shot through the Aoiya. "OKAASAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Misao took off for her room, Aoshi on her heels. Misao reefed her shoji open. "YUKI!" She was sitting up on the futon, eyes wide and reached for Misao. Misao pulled the little girl into her lap and began stroking her hair as she rocked her back and forth. "Shh. It's alright, Yuki. It's okay. You're safe."

Aoshi looked on worriedly, wondering what could have upset Yuki so much. He didn't have to wait for an answer since Yuki started talking.

"It was so scary. I had a dream that those men found me and took me back. I didn't want to go and I kept telling them you were my mommy now, but they took me anyway."

Aoshi and Misao looked at each other wide-eyed. Misao pulled back to speak to Yuki. "What did you call me?"

Yuki blinked innocently at Misao. "Well, you've already been lots nicer than my real mother was, so I thought maybe you could be my mommy."

Misao's throat closed and she looked helplessly at Aoshi, trying to convey to him with her eyes that she couldn't talk right now. Getting the hint, he squatted down next to Misao and Yuki. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Yuki's little head bobbed and Aoshi couldn't help his tiny smile. "Why don't you think about it for a while just to make sure." He leaned in to whisper conspiratorially to Yuki and pointed his thumb in Misao's direction. "She can be a bother."

Misao smiled softly at the adorable picture they made. _He's going to make a wonderful father someday._

Yuki giggled and then sighed, convinced she had found a mommy but agreed anyway. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okon and Omasu had managed to pry Yuki away from Misao to play in the Aoiya's garden, sticking little flowers in her hair. Okina and Aoshi sat with Misao on the engawa.

Okina tugged on his beard after hearing about Yuki wanting Misao as her mommy. "I see. It's a very important responsibility, Misao-chan. Maybe we could find a nice family to adopt her."

Misao's fists clenched. _The old fool didn't even get my say in the matter! _"Jiya, what about what I want?"

His and Aoshi's heads whirled to face Misao. She pushed on, ignoring their looks. "I had already considered it."

Aoshi recovered from the shock first. "Misao, you can't be serious."

"Why can't I? I'm twenty years old, should be married and have a few kids already. I'm definitely responsible enough. She's obviously comfortable with me and trusts me." She sighed as she thought about her life. "I have nothing I live for right now. I'm not allowed to participate in missions, I'm no longer okashira and I have no husband to get an opinion from on the matter. It is entirely up to me and I really do want to adopt her."

Aoshi fought down his shame at Misao's words. It seemed it was his own fault that Misao had no current purpose in life. However, he had to try to reason with her on this issue. Aoshi argued back. "What about when you're ready to marry? Most men won't marry you if you already have a child."

Misao gave a bitter laugh. "I'm not getting married." She gave Aoshi a piercing look. "I've already chosen who I love and the only man I would ever marry, but he refused."

Aoshi looked out into the garden. Misao had confessed her feelings the year before and he had just apologized for not being able to reciprocate and turned away. They hadn't spoken of it since.

Okina broke the tense silence. "We can't stop you. We all know once your mind is made up the battle is lost for us. I'll support your decision. I just hope it isn't something you come to regret."

Misao's bright smile lit up her face. "I won't regret it."

Yuki came barreling over to them, head covered in flowers. "Look at me! Look at me!"

Misao giggled at her. "You look like a huge flower, Yuki!"

The flower-covered child flung herself at Misao and then peered at Aoshi curiously. "I thought about it, Aoshi-san. And I still want Misao to be my mommy." She turned to Misao. "So, can I call you 'mommy'?"

She practically trembled with anticipation as Misao rubbed her chin, seeming to think it over. "I don't know. Will you be a good girl?"

A nod.

"Will you make sure to give me hugs everyday?"

An emphatic nod.

"Hmm. I suppose."

Misao fell backwards as Yuki launched herself at her again. "YATTA! Okaasan! Okaasan! Okaasan!"

Misao laughed at the enthusiastic little girl. "We'll go buy you some new clothes tomorrow and then the day after we'll go to the courthouse so I can adopt you."

Yuki bounced on her feet with a squeal and ran off to tell Okon and Omasu the great news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone looked from Misao to Yuki all through dinner, watching the two interact. It seemed Misao really would be a good mother. She was attentive and would lightly scold Yuki for putting too much food in her mouth. It was a sobering sight for the Aoiya occupants, who had all seen Misao as a child herself just this morning. Now she was a young woman with the daughter she was about to adopt.

The change hadn't escaped Aoshi's attention either. He had been just as ready to write her off as a child like the rest had. After all, it was a convenient excuse to deny his feelings. Now he found himself drawn to her even more. With the childish outer layer shed, Misao was truly a beautiful and caring young woman.

As they all retired to bed, Aoshi cast one last lingering look at Misao as she and Yuki entered their room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had been a blur for Misao. Shopping with Yuki was quite an experience. The tiny child had never really been taken to the markets before so everything was new and exciting. Misao and Aoshi both found themselves wrapped around her fingers. If she saw something that caught her eye, one of them was reaching for the money to buy it. Not only did Yuki end up with a new wardrobe, but she had enough toys now to occupy every child in Kyoto.

Once they got back to the Aoiya, Yuki had to put on a fashion show for her new family, modeling all her new kimonos and yukata that had been purchased. Even Aoshi was made to attend and to everyone's surprise he clapped and cheered with the rest of them when the little girl would come down in a new outfit.

Yuki came out of her shell quickly over the two days she had been in the Aoiya. They were all surprised at her recovery except for Okina. "Misao did an excellent job when she initially saved Yuki. Handled poorly, the child would still be afraid of everyone. Misao was gentle and then showed her there was nothing to fear here, encouraging her to be with each of us one on one. That exposure showed her we were all safe to be around. Plus, Yuki is still very young. That alone would allow her to still have some of that childhood trust in people."

They all nodded, realizing the truth in his words. Also surprising was the fact that he had dropped the 'chan' from Misao's name. Apparently he noticed last night's change as well.

During dinner that night, Yuki sat chewing on her chopsticks as she openly stared at Aoshi. He noticed her look and tilted his head at her. "Something you wish to say, Yuki?"

The little girl smiled brightly at him. He had played with her that afternoon, making paper cranes, giving her piggy-back rides, teaching her how to climb trees. It had been a full day and one of the best Yuki had ever experienced. "Aoshi-san, will you be my daddy?"

Aoshi went wide-eyed and choked on the tea he had been drinking. Omasu and Okon blinked innocently, Shiro and Kuro dropped their jaws, Okina laughed merrily and Misao blushed profusely while staring wide-eyed at Yuki. Aoshi sputtered and coughed and finally got his breathing under control. "What?"

Yuki was still nibbling her chopsticks, unaware of the chaos she had just caused. "Well, I never had a daddy. I'm getting a new mommy so I thought maybe you could be my new daddy!"

Aoshi sighed. "It doesn't really work that way, Yuki. Misao and I would have to get married for both of us to adopt you."

Oblivious to the maroon-faced Misao and the snickering others at the table, Yuki pressed on. "You like Okaasan, don't you?"

Aoshi measured his words slowly, wondering where this would take him. "…yes…"

"Do you like her a lot?"

Misao was frantically trying to decide whether to stop her future daughter or let her continue with the interesting and embarrassing conversation.

Aoshi chanced a glance at Misao, noticing she had her head bowed to hide her expression. "Well, yes, you could say that."

Yuki clapped unexpectedly. "Then you can marry her!"

Misao finally chimed in. "I'm afraid you're confused, Yuki."

Yuki looked at her curiously. "What about Okaasan? Two people have to like each other to get married, right?"

Misao nodded. "Yes, that's true. But they should also be in love."

Yuki giggled. "Oh, I see!" She looked back at Aoshi.

Aoshi's and Misao's minds were pleading with her not to ask, while everyone else at the table was cheering her on mentally. "Aoshi-san, do you love Okaasan?"

Misao groaned. _She did NOT just do that! _"Please don't answer, Aoshi-sama. It was hard enough to hear once. I can't stand to hear it again." She rose from the table, steering Yuki toward the back door to head for the bathhouse when a soft confession reached her ears.

"Yes, I do."

The entire table gasped, eagerly watching the drama unfold. Misao's reaction was clearly what no one expected. "How dare you?"

At her narrowed eyes and scowl the Aoiya residents blinked in confusion. "Don't you dare say you love me out of pity! You said yourself no man would marry me once I had a child. Don't do it just because no one else will, thinking I'll live some shallow lonely existence without a husband. I love this little girl with everything I have! As long as I've got her all those men can rot in hell for all I care!" She quickly swept up Yuki, making a beeline for the safety of the bathhouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misao was stewing the next morning, still furious with Aoshi. _How dare he? I don't want his pity! Lying to me saying he does love me. The nerve! _The whole family was strolling to the courthouse, presenting a unified front. The women and men had donned their best kimonos, Aoshi opting for a western suit he had recently purchased. Misao walked at the left end of the line of them, holding Yuki's hand, while Aoshi was on the right end of the line. _I'm keeping as far away from him as possible! _Misao's stomach began to flutter as they neared the court building. Omasu laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Misao?"

Misao sighed a shaky breath and smiled at Omasu. "I think so. It's just the anticipation getting to me."

They all entered the court and were directed to the adoption offices. After filling out some paperwork, they were all led into a small room used for trials. Misao and Yuki were directed to sit at a table close to where the judge would be, while the rest of the Oniwabanshuu sat behind them. Once the judge walked in, Misao tensed, fearing what he would say.

"Makimachi-san?"

Misao stood and bowed. "Yes, sir?"

The old judge peered at her curiously. "You're a woman."

Misao held back her anger. "Yes, last time I checked."

The rest of the Aoiya occupants held their breath, thinking Misao had screwed up, but the judge just chuckled. Misao relaxed at the sound. He seemed to be a kind old man, grandfatherly in a way.

He sighed finally and shook his head. "Single women aren't allowed to adopt children."

Misao felt her heart plummet. "What? But what about Yuki?"

The old judge sighed again. "If someone else has claim on her, they can adopt her."

Okina spoke up. "She was the daughter of a deceased woman from a brothel."

The judge pinched his nose. "I don't like the laws in this case, but if the brothel owners wish it, they can reclaim the child."

Misao's whole world was crumbling. Yuki was hers now. She would not let her daughter go back to the brothel.

The judge spoke again. "I really do wish I could grant the adoption Makimachi-san. I really do. It seems you have a good family and I've been watching how the child clings to you. It's clear she loves you, but I must uphold the laws."

Misao nodded numbly. "What if no one claims her?"

The judge smiled warmly. "She can stay with you. But, if anyone ever did show with a legal claim on her, you would have no recourse to keep her."

Misao felt a few tears slip. She had tried so bravely to hold them in but couldn't anymore. Once out in the hallway, she swept Yuki up and held onto her tightly, afraid to let go.

The atmosphere in the Aoiya was tense the rest of the day. Luckily, the restaurant had been closed due to the attempted adoption, so there was no forced cheerfulness for customers' sakes. Misao didn't care. Even if the restaurant had been opened, she would have moped around the customers, too down to hide her grief.

Yuki had taken the news just as hard, crying 'Okaasan' to Misao over and over again. Misao had calmly rocked her. "It's okay, Yuki. I'm still your Okaasan. We don't need a court to tell us whether we love each other, right?"

Yuki brightened slightly at that, fervently declaring she would love Misao forever and ever. Once Yuki had fallen asleep for the night, Misao snuck outside to stare at the stars. She was alone and finally free to let her emotions go. The strong mask of the day crumbled and Misao wept brokenly. Her shoulders shook as it all hit her and she doubled over with the force of her sobs. She bit the heel of a hand to stifle the sound and continued to cry.

Silent footsteps padded toward the stricken young woman and strong arms gathered her from the floor, depositing her into a warm lap. She knew the scent instantly, and though still hurt by his false confession of love, she needed someone right now. Just needed comfort from somewhere. She was always the one to offer the consolation, keeping a bright face when adversity struck, but this was too much for her to bear alone. Aoshi rocked her slightly, stroking her unbound hair as he leaned his cheek on top of her head. "It'll be okay, Misao. We'll figure something out." Misao almost smiled at the familiar gesture, realizing this was how she comforted Yuki. She must have picked it up from Aoshi. She couldn't bring the smile through and let her walls come down again.

Misao's sobs eventually calmed and she sniffled. Aoshi whispered to her. "We could always get married."

Misao smiled lightly. "Sure. Get married long enough for me to adopt Yuki and then we can have the marriage annulled. Good idea, Aoshi-sama." It had hurt earlier, but faced with the grim reality that she couldn't adopt while single, she was willing to allow it. No matter how much it would hurt to let him go during the annulment, it couldn't hurt as much as letting a small child she loved go back into a harmful environment. She could sacrifice and have her heart broken to save Yuki.

The grip on her tightened and Misao sighed. It really did feel wonderful to be in her beloved's arms. His outdoor scent surrounding her, the hard and smooth planes of his chest, the strong beat of his heart, the warmth of his breath against the top of her head and his muscular arms wrapped around her, strong fingers laced over her hip. Misao sighed again and closed her eyes in contentment, but her eyes popped open when Aoshi spoke. "No, Misao. I mean we could get married for real. Not just so you can adopt Yuki."

Misao's head snapped up, narrowly missing Aoshi's chin. "Is this some sort of pity marriage, Aoshi-sama? I would allow it to adopt Yuki, but I don't want you bound to me forever if you don't love me."

Misao began to sob again. "I know you were only saying you loved me last night to make me happy, to protect me from hearing the truth again. But it only hurt that much worse to hear something I've always dreamed of hearing and have it be a lie!"

Aoshi's heart clenched and he cursed himself a million times over for doing this to her. If only he had known how much his rejections had hurt her. "Misao, I need you to hear me out. Do you know why you never go on missions?"

"Because I'm not good enough. You said so yourself." The pitiful whisper filled with pain was like a dagger in his heart.

Aoshi closed his eyes. He had been such a selfish fool. "I never meant that. I didn't want you to go for my own selfish reasons. I didn't want to lose you. I couldn't stand the thought of sending the woman I love into danger."

Misao's sobs abruptly stopped, a few gasping breaths taken to steady herself. "What? I don't understand."

"I've loved you for a while now, Misao. I didn't want to act on it, thinking you deserved better."

There was a slight, but firm slap on his cheek. "Idiot! Didn't you ever stop to think you were crushing me with your refusals? I had already decided it was you or no one, Aoshi-sama. All those countless nights crying thinking you didn't love me and I would be alone forever. Had you sentenced yourself to a lifetime of loneliness or would you have tied yourself down to some less pure woman while I suffered?"

Aoshi sighed. "I was fully planning on being alone for the rest of my life."

Misao snuggled into him again. "You really are an idiot."

Misao smiled as Aoshi's chuckle caused his chest to rumble. She glanced up in time to catch the smile on his face and smiled a small smile of her own. "Kirei."

Aoshi's eyebrow twitched. "I don't think I've ever been called 'beautiful' before."

Misao giggled. "Men can be beautiful, Aoshi-sa…"

The honorific was cut off as Aoshi covered Misao's lips with his own. After a few breathless heartbeats he pulled back just enough to speak. He pressed his forehead to Misao's and his lips skimmed hers. "No '-sama'. Just Aoshi."

Misao smiled and pressed her lips to his again. She turned slightly to glide her hands up his chest, behind his neck and up into the soft strands of hair. She gripped tightly and pulled his head back. "So, are we getting married?"

"Yes."

"Why are we getting married?"

Aoshi smiled at her as he pried her hands out of his hair. "Because I love you."

Misao felt her eyes mist up again and Aoshi continued. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love you too."

Misao and Aoshi jumped ten feet in the air when a little voice cheered behind them. "YATTA! Does that mean you'll be me daddy, Aoshi-san?"

Misao and Aoshi jumped apart, Misao's hand shooting to her pounding heart. "Mou, Yuki! You scared me half to death! How long have you been there?"

Innocent eyes blinked up at Misao. "Otousan said," she affected a deep voice, "'will you marry me?' And then you said, 'yes' and then-"

Misao waved a hand. "Okay, we're fine now." However when she looked at Aoshi, he was biting his lower lip and she noticed a slight quiver in his chin. "Aoshi?"

He knelt down to Yuki and turned her around to face him. She tilted her head at him. "Otousan? What's wrong?"

Misao saw him twitch again and pull Yuki into a hug. She smiled, realizing he was feeling the same thing she felt when Yuki called her 'okaasan' for the first time. When he released her, Misao spoke up. "Are you okay, Aoshi?"

He nodded slightly and pulled Misao into another embrace. "I never thought I would ever hear someone call me that. I never believed I deserved it."

Misao squeezed him tighter and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. "You do deserve it. You're going to be a wonderful father, Aoshi. I saw you playing with her. It was a beautiful thing to watch. You had a genuine smile the entire time."

Aoshi was clearly surprised. "I didn't know that." He gave Yuki another tight hug and Misao reached for the child's hand.

"Well, come on Yuki. We have a busy day tomorrow. Your Otousan and I will need to get things together so we can be married soon and then we'll go to the courthouse and adopt you."

Yuki clapped and they all headed upstairs. Aoshi and Misao tucked Yuki in and as Aoshi turned to leave, Yuki called his name. "Otousan? Will you stay with Okaasan and me tonight?"

Aoshi looked at Misao and she grinned wickedly. "How about it, Otousan?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her and Misao's grin widened. "We don't bite." She mouthed 'much' to him and Aoshi stifled his own wicked smile.

Yuki repeated Misao's statement, completely missing the adult joke in it. "Yeah Otousan, we don't bite."

Aoshi gave Yuki a skeptical look. "I'm not sure about that. During dinner you seemed like you would take someone's finger if they got too close."

Misao giggled while Yuki faked a scowl. "Otousan! Don't pick on me!"

After ruffling Yuki's hair, Aoshi settled himself on one side of the huge futon Misao had while Misao settled on the other side, placing Yuki in the middle. The little girl giggled as they each kissed her cheeks at the same time and held their hands as she fell back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning was a flurry of activity. The somber mood of yesterday was completely erased by the happy news of Aoshi and Misao's intention to marry and adopt Yuki.

Misao destroyed Jiya's plans for a wild party when she told him it would all be quick and simple. "We can have a party later, Jiya. The most important thing right now is to get Yuki legally adopted."

Things were running smoothly. They were scheduled to be married in just two days time, but on a trip to the marketplace, their hopes were crushed. While looking for a pretty hair clip for Yuki, all three members of the future family turned their heads to a loud shout. "It's that little brat!" Yuki began to shake, but Misao held her protectively, whispering her Otousan and Okaasan would protect her.

Aoshi pushed Misao and Yuki protectively behind him and glared at the approaching two men. "What do you want with my wife and daughter?" A more powerful protective surge flared inside at his statement. He didn't have time to revel in it as the men stood in front of him.

The men snickered. "She ain't your daughter, pal. We checked the courts and no little girls have been adopted since she ran off."

Aoshi showed just a hint of his hidden kodachi and glared harder at the men. "Try to take her if you wish. I guarantee you'll die."

The men looked at the kodachi, backing away slightly. "Fine. We won't take her by force, but the courts will see it our way. We have claim on her."

Aoshi and Misao were known well enough that the men easily figured out where they lived and their names. With a quick trip to the courthouse, the men had filed suit against Aoshi and Misao to get Yuki back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The trial was scheduled for a week after the wedding and Aoshi and Misao were beside themselves with worry. The marriage had been bittersweet. The couple was truly in love and glad to be married, but the foul thought of the trial dampened the spirits of the Aoiya and its occupants.

Finally, the day of the trial arrived and the Aoiya family marched down to the courthouse, a picture of solidarity. Misao brightened slightly when she recognized the kind old judge from her first adoption attempt.

The judge smiled at her. "Makimachi-san?"

Misao shook her head. "No, sir. It's Shinomori-san now."

The judge quirked his eyebrow. "Oh? You got married?"

Misao motioned to Aoshi. "Yes, sir. This is my husband."

The judge gave her a slight disapproving glance and Misao giggled at the hidden question. "We were already in love, sir. This has just been the catalyst to push us in the right direction."

The judge nodded and got down to business. "The complaint filed against you says you kidnapped the child, Shinomori-san."

Misao shot a glare at the men from the brothel. "I saved her, sir. Those men were about to beat her."

The judge looked at the cowering Yuki who was hiding between Okina and Kuro. It was the safest place she could find next to being in between her parents. The men each placed an arm protectively in front of the little girl and she clung to them desperately.

"After seeing how that child acts at the sight of you two, I think Shinomori-san is telling the truth."

The men from the brothel sneered at the judge. "We can do as we wish. We're the men and she's just a kid."

The judge glared at the brothel owners. "I think you use the term 'men' too loosely."

Misao held down her snort of approval and waited for the trial to continue. The judge sighed as he looked over reports. "I hate to say it, but the men do have legal claim on the child."

Misao felt herself go numb. She was getting ready to grab Yuki and run. Really she was. She would bolt from Japan and send Aoshi word once they got to a safe destination. The plan was developing in her mind but before she could make her move a court official was pulling Yuki from her seat. That was when all hell broke loose. "NO! OKAASAN! OTOUSAN!"

Misao made a move to grab for her but Okina grabbed her arm. "There is nothing we can do Misao."

Misao panicked. "NO! There has to be something!" She ran up to the judge. "Please, sir! Please! Don't take her from us! Don't give her back to them! They'll hurt her! They only fed her miso soup once a day! She told us! She was covered in mud when I saved her! She was so afraid of everyone! Please!" Misao was grabbing for anything Yuki had told them, trying to find something to persuade the judge. "She didn't even have a name!"

The judge was torn. He was helpless to do anything. "The laws, Shinomori-san…"

Misao pulled at her hair and screamed at him. "THE LAWS ARE WRONG! SAVE MY DAUGHTER!"

Aoshi ran up behind his wife and put his arms around her as she lost control of her emotions. They looked over to the brothel owners who were yelling at Yuki to stop her screaming. "YOU BELONG TO US KID! SHUT UP!"

Misao caught a hand just before it connected with Yuki's face. Her voice was deadly calm as she squeezed the offending hand harder, intent on breaking it. "Strike her and I will kill you."

A condescending voice filled the air, turning Misao's day more horrible. "Well, weasel. Do you ever not cause trouble?"

Misao's narrowed eyes fell on Saitou's lanky form at the door to the courtroom. "When did you get here, Wolf?"

"I slipped in while you were throwing your fit."

Misao noticed the bunch of officers behind him. "What do you want?"

Saitou smirked. "Is that any way to talk to the man who's about to make your adoption possible?"

Misao's eyes turned hopeful and Aoshi's did the same. He looked at Saitou. "What do you mean?"

"Those men are wanted for opium smuggling. The brothel is just a base to hide their main source of income." With a slight motion of his hand, the officers rushed in to arrest the brothel owners.

Once free, a frightened Yuki was swept up by Aoshi and Misao, both hugging the child. Saitou's sarcastic voice spoke one more time before disappearing. "My work here is done."

The judge grinned happily as he looked at Aoshi and Misao. "Well, in light of recent circumstances, I will gladly grant your adoption."

A few signatures later, Shinomori Yuki strolled home with her parents and extended family in tow.

XXXXX Ten Years Later XXXXX

Fourteen year old Yuki scowled at her nine year old brother, who was currently on his bottom in the koi pond. Apparently if you sneak up on Yuki she acts first and asks questions later. "Hannya! Uncle Kenshin and Aunt Kaoru are going to be here any minute! Go change, quick!"

Hannya grinned impishly at his older sister. "Oh? I think you want to impress Kenji." He imitated a high-pitched girlish voice. "Oh, Kenji! You're so great! I loooovvvve you!"

A deep voice from behind froze the boy in his tracks, a look of terror on his face. "Is that really how you feel son?"

"Uh…Otousan! I was just teasing Yuki!"

Aoshi's smirk grew. "Is that a confession?"

Hannya really couldn't argue his way out of this one. It was his own fault. "Hai, Otousan."

"Go change. Your okaasan would have a fit if she saw you like that with company coming."

A slightly pregnant-looking Misao waddled out of the house with a seven year old Beshimi, five year old, Hyottoko, three year old Shikijo, and one year old Nenji behind her.

Aoshi chuckled at the mother duck image that sprang into his mind. Misao narrowed her eyes at him. "No more kids after this, anata. I mean it."

Aoshi's eyes twinkled merrily at her. "You say that after each birth."

"I mean it this time. Five boys and one girl! Really! All I ask is that this one be a girl. Poor Yuki and I are outnumbered and I'm running out of boy names!"

Aoshi pouted at her, which Misao found too cute. "We haven't named one Aoshi yet."

Misao melted at his expression and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You know, ten years of marriage and six kids, soon to be seven, has been good for you, anata. You smile so much easier now and you've rediscovered your playful side."

Aoshi returned his wife's embrace. "I never got to be a child. I'm basically reliving it with our kids."

Misao 'hmm'ed absentmindedly as Aoshi stroked her back just where the baby weight pulled. "I suppose a few more wouldn't hurt. We can have a little Aoshi and then a little girl, I hope, and then can we please stop? I'm getting old."

Aoshi chuckled at his wife's young face. "You're far from old, koishii. However, I'm forty now. Maybe it is time to slow down. I want to be able to see all of them married and happy before I go."

Misao rolled her eyes. "It's not like you're about to keel over, anata." She gave a playful smile before tugging a slightly graying lock of hair. "Although you may be right. Only old men have gray hair."

They glanced at the children running around, getting their new clothes dirty and sighed simultaneously. At the same time, they both blurted out, "Don't rough house in your new clothes!"

They looked to each other and blinked before laughing. Aoshi bent down to press his lips softly to his wife's, noticing her blush before he closed his eyes. _I love that she still does that! _

The magic of the moment was broken by Yuki making gagging sounds as she passed them to answer the gate. As the gate opened they watched Yuki's face light up and a bright blush spread across her cheeks. They saw a bouquet of flowers thrust through the door before a blushing Kenji stepped in, the knowing smiles of Kenshin and Kaoru following while trying to stop Shinta's kissing sounds.

Misao winked at Aoshi. "In a few years you may see your oldest married off."

Aoshi grit his teeth. "I'm not quite ready yet."

With a little laugh, Misao waltzed off to greet their friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yeah, not a lot of Aoshi and Misao. But, the main point of this was the adoption of little Yuki. I don't think it came out right. It may be rushed but I really didn't want to get into another series with so many on my plate already. Ah well. We do what we can, right? One-shots are not my strong point so any constructive criticism would be welcome! Hugs & Kisses!


End file.
